Kate (Ranger)
| corecolor= | bordercolor= | name=Kate | jname=ヒトミ| tmname=Hitomi| slogan=no | image=Kate.png | size=185px | caption=Art from Pokémon Ranger: Shadows of Almia | age=yes| years=16 | colors=yes | eyes=Blue | hair=Brown | gender=Female | birthday=December 1 | blood=B | hometown=Chicole Village, Pueltown | region=Almia | relatives=Parents, younger sister | trainer=yes | trainerclass=Pokémon Ranger, Player character | game=yes | generation=Generation IV| games= | leader=no | anime=no | }} Kate (Japanese: ヒトミ Hitomi) is a . She is the female player character in Pokémon Ranger: Shadows of Almia. In the games Kate is the female player character in Pokémon Ranger: Shadows of Almia and female counterpart to Kellyn. Her original home is Fiore, and she went on her own to Almia to become a Ranger. She is also declared the eleventh of twelve Rangers to become Top Rangers after the events in the Cargo Ship. She is also the youngest one. In the manga In the Darkrai Mission Story: Pokémon Ranger Vatonage - the Comic manga Kate is a major character in the Mission Story: Pokémon Ranger Vatonage - the Comic manga. Here, she is a newly-appointed Top Ranger with a love for machinery and enjoys playing with them. Kate is first seen being appointed into the Ranger School along with her fellow classmates. After being given a School Styler, she tinkers with it, causing to explode and getting herself suspended in the process. Three years later, she has graduated and is on her way to becoming a Top Ranger. Kate is given a mission by Barlow to deliver the Almia Times magazine to her fellow Top Ranger, Kellyn, who didn't show up that day. After arriving at Kellyn's house, she finds that he isn't home and a fire has started outside. Upon arriving at the scene, Kate finds Kellyn already there and witnesses his using a Field Move to put out the flames. Soon after, the two Rangers get acquainted to each other and Kate gets yelled at Kellyn for dirtying his collection. Later, Kate receives her Fine Styler from Erma and is reprimanded for immediately trying to take it apart. Afterward, Kate, Kellyn, Barlow, and Crawford go to investigate a mysterious sighting at the Altru Tower. After arriving, they find Professor Hastings hanging from a steel girder on the tower. After he is rescued, the group is attacked by Heath of the Sinis Trio. Kate, Kellyn, and Hastings escape by entering the tower's elevator, leaving Barlow and Crawford behind while they combat Heath's Pokémon. Upon exploring the tower, Kate and Kellyn confront Lavana and Ice, who have stolen the Tears of Princes from the Luminous Crystal and injured its guardian, . Ice freezes the two with his , but thanks to Kate's technological skills, Kellyn's upgraded Styler becomes strong enough to break free of the ice. They manage to retrieve the Tears, but find that their old teacher, Kincaid, is really a member of Team Dim Sun and has Darkrai under his control. Kincaid reveals that with the Tears of the Princes removed, the Shadow Crystal corrupts Darkrai into an evil Pokémon. While pursing the escaped Kincaid, Kellyn breaks down once he realizes that nothing like this moment has happened in his records, thus making him unsure if they could succeed. Kate cheers him up by stating to forget the past, and sends Kellyn off to face Kincaid while she fights the remaining Pokémon alone. After Kincaid is defeated, Kate, Barlow, Crawford, and Hastings return with all three Tears recovered. They restore the Luminous Crystal back to its proper state and see Darkrai off as it flies to another region. Pokémon is Kate's Partner Pokémon. Pachirisu is the counterpart to Kellyn's Pachirisu, and they both ride on the shoulders of their human partners. None of Pachirisu's moves are known.}} Artwork Sprites Names Category:Manga characters Category:Pokémon Rangers Category:Ranger: Shadows of Almia characters de:Kathrin es:Caty fr:Clara (jeux vidéo) it:Laura (Ranger) ja:ヒトミ (ポケモンレンジャー) zh:仁美